The present invention relates to a thermal-head type recording device for use in, for example, facsimile apparatus and, more particularly, to a thermal-head type recording device which can reduce the level of noise and the load on the paper feeding motor.
The specification of the U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,511 discloses a recording device which incorporates a thermal head for thermally recording information. This device is widely used in facsimile and other apparatus because it does not necessitate any developing and fixing mechanism. These apparatus are finding spreading use in ordinary offices, in compliance with current demands for automation in office works. On the other hand, there is an increasing demand for development of machines which can operate with reduced level of noise and which are inexpensive. Generally, the noises in thermal recording devices of the type described are caused by the paper feeding motor, as well as by sticking and separation of the paper to and from the thermal head.
Under these circumstances, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 214373/1984 proposes a thermal recording device in which measures are taken for absorbing and insulating noise around the thermal head and the paper outlet section of the device. Unfortunately, however, no proposal has been made up to now for a technic which would suppress the generation of noise in a thermal recording device of the kind described.